Johnlock - It goes to waste
by Riveramour
Summary: En deux ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, et ça John Watson l'a bien compris. Que se passera-t-il si il décidait de repartir en Afghanistan? OS Johnlock.


**Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire est à moi. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**« Bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »** Avait-il dit, lors de son mariage avec la charmante Mary deux années auparavant. Mais le temps avait passé et les événements s'étaient enchaînés plus vite que prêvu, je suppose. Je n'y porte pas d'intention contrairement à John, les choses insignifiantes sont de son rayon. Entre temps, ce qui aurait dû être, selon John, un moment clé de sa vie s'était transformé en véritale cauchemar ; Mary était décédée durant l'accouchement et John en avait été dévasté. Durant des mois il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne parlait plus, pas même à moi. Le voir dans cet état me chagrinait et le fait que je ne pouvais rien y faire me rendait fou. Mais je ne montrais rien, gardant mon attitude impassible pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Le deuil avait été finalement fait, deux ans plus tard, mais John avait toujours cette lueur dans le regard. Et il n'était plus vraiment là quand il m'accompagnait sur les scènes de crime. J'avais perdu mon John.

**« Tout ira bien. »** M'avait-il assuré, ce jour là. Le jour où il décida de repartir pour la Guerre, sans explications, sans raisons. Il le voulait juste, peut-être pour oublier, ou alors en espérant y mourir. Lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé, une semaine avant, j'avais été dévasté. Encore une fois, je n'avais rien dit, rien montré, j'étais resté silencieux à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Espérant le faire changer d'avis, chose que je ne réussis pas à faire durant la semaine de préavis avant son départ. Cette semaine m'avait fait comprendre que John, mon John, était parti et ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'avait pas fui la mort de Mary, pas une fois, et là il repartait en Afghanistan. Je ne pouvais l'en empêcher, bien que des scénarios de moi collaborant avec Moriarty pour le séquestrer m'avait traversé l'esprit, ces idioties n'étaient restées que des pensées.

Le jour de son départ, je ne fis que le regarder boucler ses valises. **« Es-tu sûr, John ? »** Lui avais-je demandé, assis dans le fauteuil qui m'était attribué. Il avait gardé sa concentration sur le rangement de ses affaires sans m'accorder le moindre regard. **« Oui. »** Avait-il simplement répondu, avec un ton qui m'avais déchiré profondément. **« Bien. »** Je savais qu'à la seconde où John aurait franchi la porte, je craquerais. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Du moins pas en public. Mais là il s'agissait de John, de presque cinq années de ma vie, et je ne me résoudais pas à lui dire au revoir si tôt. Dans mon esprit, il avait toujours été question de _"John et Sherlock"._ Pas de Sherlock ou de John. Comment serait la vie s'il partait ? Pire, s'il mourrait ? Tiendrais-je le coup ? Je ne préférais pas y penser pour le moment.

**« Bien, c'est le moment. Je vais y aller, Sherlock. »** M'avait-il dit en se relevant, mettant son sac à dos et prenant sa valise. **« Prends soin de toi. Et de madame Hudson, tu veux bien ? »** Je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête, retenant en moi une infinie tristesse. Il dû le percevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre car il me prit dans ses bras. Ou peut-être me disait-il seulement au revoir ? Ou adieu ? **« Je le ferais. Je te le promets. »** Avais-je répondu, la voix plus brisée que je ne le pensais. **« Tout ira bien. Tu l'as toi-même dit. » « Bien sûr que tout ira bien. Je reviendrais. »** L'étreinte prit fin et John s'en alla, je l'avais entendu aller dire au revoir à madame Hudson et avais entendu les sanglots de celle-ci. **« Je l'espère, John. »** Avais-je murmuré, seul dans la pièce.

Plusieurs fois, j'avais reçu des lettres de John. Des photos aussi. J'y répondais, mais ne renvoyais rien, gardant tout dans une boîte soigneusement rangée dans la chambre de John. Peut-être aurais-je dû ? Je souffrais bien trop pour ça. D'une certaine façon, j'essayais de faire mon deuil. Pour faire disparaître la souffrance et la peine qui me hantait chaque jour que je passais seul dans l'appartement, à servir deux tasses de thé à un être invisible, laissant l'une des tasses dans le fauteuil de John, stupide habitude. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi, pour les enquêtes, pour faire les coures, pour se disputer, pour lui emprunter son ordinateur, pour le voir lire le journal alors que je jouais un air de violon. Oh oui j'avais besoin de tout ça, toutes ces choses auxquelles je m'étais habitué ces dernières années.

Puis, je ne reçus plus rien. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il ne m'envoyait plus de lettres puisque je n'y répondais pas, mais je sus que ce n'était pas la raison. John aurait persévérer. Il était comme ça. Et quelques jours plus tard, je reçus ce coup de fil. Le coup de fil de son supérieur, me présentant ses condoléances. Je n'avais pas écouté la suite, j'avais raccroché, et m'étais assis dans son fauteuil, pour la première fois. Et je n'avais pas contrôlé les larmes qui avaient déferlées sur mes joues, venant s'écraser sur mes genoux. J'avais perdu John. J'étais dévasté. L'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi grandissait en moi jours après jours, ce n'était plus _"John et Sherlock"_, c'était devenu _"Sherlock"_. Comme avant notre rencontre.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, beaucoup de gens passèrent à Baker Street. Lestrade, Sally, Anderson, Molly, la soeur de John, ses amis, sa famille, ils venaient tous. Présenter leurs condoléances, laisser des cadeaux, des photos, des mots. Et je me contentais de rester immobile, les yeux braqués sur le fauteuil de John. Je commençais à ressentir ce qui l'avait détruit lors de la mort de Mary. Ce qui l'avait poussé à aller mourir en Afghanistan. Lestrade m'avait dit que son corps avait été rappatrié en Angleterre et que l'enterrement aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Ce jour arriva très vite, et je ne pus dormir de la nuit. J'avais enfilé un costume, m'étais préparé et y étais allé. Je gardais une photo de John dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Chose idiote mais ça m'était égal. Je le voulais près de moi. Les parents de John menèrent la marche tandis que je restais en arrière, plus triste que je ne l'eus jamais été. Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à l'enterrement de John. Je pensais mourir avant lui, dans une affaire tournant mal ou dans un acte d'imprudence. Peut-être avait-il peur de me perdre après l'incident du Reichenbach quatre ans plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il peur de revivre la même douleur que durant mon suicide temporaire. Penser ça me fit pleurer. J'étais dévisagé par beaucoup, mais je les ignorais. C'était l'enterrement de John et je ne pensais qu'à lui. J'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Dans ma routine.

_**J'avais besoin de lui tout court. **_


End file.
